


Proposal

by germanfanfictioner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Drabble, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Theo is a dork, Thiam, Unconventional Proposal, and so is Liam, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: When he imagined how one of them would propose, Theo didn't expect this.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr that I just HAD to write.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

"So are we gonna get married or what? " Liam asked.

Theo looked up from his plate, staring shocked at his boyfriend. He wasn't shocked that Liam surprised, not at all actually. They've been dating for four years now and they had talked about it before, both agreeing that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other. In fact, Theo had been fantasizing about how he'd propose to Liam or how Liam would propose a lot lately. He had thought of various scenarios ranging from disgustingly romantic to light, fun proposals, but he'd never have imagined it to happen like this: During dinner, after a long day in college, with Liam's mouth full of garlic bread. Especially since Liam knew that talking with your mouth full was one of Theo's biggest pet peeves.

"You are absolutely ridiculous. " Theo breathed out.

Liam swallowed his food and was about to reply, frown already forming on his handsome face when Theo leaned over the table and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, Theo rested his forehead against Liam's and murmured:

"Yeah, we can get married, little wolf. But if you talk with your mouth open one more time, I'm gonna kick your ass out of here. "

"Jerk. " Liam said, laughing lightheartedly, and pulled his fiancee into another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you can see I am not dead. If you are following any of my other stories/ series, rest assured that I am writing as much as real life allows me too and that I will start posting again soon. I'm also currently working on all the prompts you gave me that I ignored for too long.  
> This is my first time writing Thiam and the first drabble I've ever written so please leave some feedback. I also take prompts.  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: itsafanboything.tumblr.com


End file.
